


Spring, Secrets, and S'mores

by Weaponmojo



Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: The gang decided to spend their spring break going camping. Their first night is off to a chilly start, but a few good laughs and some time with friends should get them warmed up pretty quickly. What stories will they tell? Embarrassing ones? Secrets? Will they actually get S'mores?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Spring, Secrets, and S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another decently long one, noice. Alrighty, guys, I'm sure you know the drill. This one's another three-element prompt but honestly, I really like how it came out. It's sweet and wholesome, with just enough humor to make them feel like they're actually spending time together. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed being tormented by the incomplete storytelling section while I was at work earlier.

“Alright!” Yang cheered as the fire roared to life and garnered a handful of weaker cheers from the women around her. 

“It only took you ten minutes,” Weiss teased as she finished setting up her tent. “I’m sure if anyone else had been on fire duty, we would have been warm forever ago.”

“Give her a break, it just rained a few days ago,” Winter chided as she helped shift a log near the edge of the fire for them to sit on.

“You’re only defending her because you marked her,” Blake shot back as they set the log down. 

“And you wouldn’t do the same for Ruby?” Winter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I haven’t marked Ruby.”

“Speaking of Ruby, can Ruby just say; what happened to spring? Why’s it so cold?” The silver-eyed Omega whined, burying her nose in the violet scarf around her neck. 

Blake giggled softly before moving to their bags and pulling a blanket out and wrapping it around the smaller woman, “there, hopefully, that keeps you warm while we wait for the fire to get a bit bigger.”

She smiled back, cheeks tinged with crimson, “thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure; now you stay warm, I’m sure Winter wouldn’t mind helping me finish up with the tents?”

“Not in the slightest, though I do need to reiterate I’ve never gone camping before.”

“Before we met Yang, Weiss and I hadn’t either.”

“Yeah, me and Rubes used to go camping in a little clearing by our dad’s cabin every summer.”

“Emphasis on summer,” Ruby huffed. 

"Well, I'm sorry spring decided to come late. We planned this months ago, so it's not like I knew it would be freezing." 

"Doesn't change that it's cold." She huffed, setting herself down on one of the logs. "Do you think that'll be enough wood for the night?"

"If it's not Winter or Blake will probably go grab more, knowing them."

"We do have Omegas to show off to." Blake joked as she and Winter carefully put together the last of the tents. 

"And plenty of other reasons to emphasize people resting, after all, I'm a soldier I'm used to hard labor." 

Ruby glanced at Yang, "is she always like that?"

"Overly protective and a bit stuck up?"

"Yup, sounds like my sister to a T, " Weiss chuckled as she sat on the stump on the far side of the fire. 

"This is coming from the woman with the nickname 'Ice Queen,'" Winter shot back with a smirk as she sat beside Yang.

Ruby giggled as she watched Yang lean against Winter, the Alpha coiling an arm around her waist. What struck the Omega as odd was where she rested her hand. Instead of placing it on her hip or her side, she pulled Yang a touch closer and left her hand resting on the flat of her stomach.

She chalked it up to a protective Alpha instinct and turned to look up at Blake as she settled down beside her. She happily nuzzled into her shoulder before looking back to Yang and Winter. "So, " she started, "how long have you two been together?" 

Winter thought a moment before saying, "actually, though I'm sure Yang forgot, we'll have been together three years this Friday. I met her at the start of her spring break her freshman year." 

"Oh, wow, " Ruby muttered.

"I did not, " Yang huffed, "I actually have a gift back at my dorm."

"She's telling the truth; she showed it to me when it came in, " Weiss added.

"So how did you two meet?" 

"Honestly?" Yang chuckled, "We met at a party, kind of…" 

"Yang stumbled into my apartment when the police showed up; she was as drunk as they come."

"Yeah, I don't remember much except waking up on her floor the next morning…" 

"And that's not even the worst story I have about your sister."

"Goddammit, Winter, do you have to bring up the Zoo every time?"

"What happened at the Zoo?"

"This is a funny one, " Blake added, chuckling softly. 

"Well, our first real date of sorts was at the Zoo. It was supposed to be a nice lunch, but I figured Yang would prefer something a little more active."

Yang groaned softly, knowing full well where the story was going. She twisted some to hide her face in Winter's shoulder, waiting for the rest to be told.

"I hadn't realized before then that, though quite the flirt when utterly drunk out of her mind, your sister is absolutely useless on a date, at least when it came to me she was."

"No, no, that sounds about right, " Ruby teased, smiling some as the story progressed. "So, what did she do?"

"In a moment of perfect grace, while we were in the wading pool with all the small fish and minnows, your sister managed to not only slip and fall but to catch the back pocket of the shorts she was wearing on the way down and rip a line clean from belt to bottom."

"Damn… That has to hurt your pride."

"It gets worse…" Yang groaned back.

"It indeed does, " Winter chuckled, "you see, being the… forward-thinking woman she is, Yang apparently had the brilliant idea that, since she was so certain she knew what I was going to do…"

"Oh no…" Ruby mumbled, fighting to hold back giggles.

"She decided to go without underwear; I believe the quote was… 'why wear them if an Alpha's just gonna tear 'em off?'" 

"To make things worse… we didn't even sleep together until like a month later…" Yang groaned.

The laughter that filled the clearing from there echoed out into the night, scaring birds and woodland critters.

Ruby had doubled over against Blake, laughing harder than she ever had before. 

"Yeah yeah, get it out, " Yang sighed, sitting up some, "I have plenty of stories to embarrass you with."

"None as bad as you ripping your pants when you were going commando!"

There were a few more minutes of jabs and laughter before Blake finally got everyone to calm down. "Alright, alright. Now, Ruby may not have known your anniversary was coming up, I did." She picked her bag up from behind the log before standing and walking over. "Ruby did help me pick it out, however, as apparently you and your father-" she pulled a bottle of whiskey for her bag, holding it out to the pair, "have similar tastes in drink."

There was a moment of silence before she added, "hopefully, you and Winter share that trait as well."

Yang sat up, glancing up at Winter before carefully taking the bottle. She held it more like it was something that could hurt her than a drink she enjoyed. "Blake, that's… really nice of you. I know this stuff isn't cheap and… I feel bad." She looked up at the Alpha, the firelight glittering softly off her dampening eyes.

Ruby was the first to respond, "feel bad? It's a gift, why do you feel bad?"

"Well, " Winter started, gently wrapping an arm around Yang, "she's not really supposed to drink alcohol right now."

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss shared a few looks before Blake slowly moved back to where she was sitting.

It was Weiss's turn to ask a question as she spoke up, "and just why is that?" 

"Yeah, how come, Yang? Winter was just telling a story about you getting drunk and waking up in her floor years ago, why is it an issue now when it's actually legal?" 

Yang looked back up to Winter, "should I just show them…?"

"It would probably be easiest, yes." 

She nodded, letting out a soft sigh before, with a guiding hand from Winter, pushing herself back to her feet. She turned to the side, and, after gathering the last bit of courage she needed, she gripped the hem of her sweater and the shirt underneath and rolled them up to reveal the gentle swell at the base of her stomach, an odd sight compared the well-toned abs she usually sported.

There was a pause; the only sound was that of the crackling of the fire between them before Ruby let out a squeal that was just barely deep enough to be heard by human ears, though it did make Blake's ears ring, and shot to her feet. The blanket discarded, and the fire cleared in a single bound, she quickly, but still carefully, locked her arms around her sister. 

"YANG! OH MY GOD!" She continued to squeal with glee and laughter. She pulled away long enough for Yang to fix her shirt and sheepishly laugh herself.

"Yeah…" she smiled, "it's... really a thing." 

Ruby quickly went through a cascade of questions, repeating important ones a few times before Yang laughed and patted her shoulder a moment. "Easy there, speedster, one at a time."

Ruby opened her mouth again, but Blake cut her off, resting a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back a step, and asking, "what are your plans?"

Yang chuckled softly, "always pragmatic… well, Winter's already decided we should move in together, though her apartment probably isn't the best-"

"Oooh!" Ruby cut in, bouncing under Blake's hand.

"Yeah, Rubes? What's up?"

"We should all get a place together!"

"Ruby I'm not so-"

"No, no, hear me out on this one. Winter works with the reserves, right? So she makes good money. If I lighten my class load a little, I can put more time towards commissions and easily make up my share of the bills." She turned to Blake, "and your parents said if you wanted to live off-campus so long as you had roommates, they'd pay your share, right?"

"Well, yes, if I keep my grades up."

"See!" Ruby cheered, turning back to Yang, "and then we could all work together, like if you have a class and Winter's off on one of her week-long things, then you don't have to pay a babysitter cuz you have us three!"

"Ok, one missing thing though, Weiss doesn't have a job."

"Actually…" Weiss cut in, speaking for the first time since Yang's reveal, "I spend the summers living with Winter already, as you probably should have realized, and if she's ok with it, we can keep the same situation just extended?"

"I'm sure we all would like what effectively amounts to a live-in-maid, " Winter teased. 

"See!" Ruby cheered, "We should totally do it!"

Yang sat back down, glancing at Winter, who just shrugged, "there's a four-bedroom house for rent that I drive by on my way to the base every month. I could call and ask about it in the morning."

Yang sighed, "ok, let's do it. After this semester, we can all move in together."

"Woo!" Ruby cheered one last time, "now it's time for some mother loving s'mores! Who's with me!?" 

Yang laughed, leaning back on Winter, who wrapped an arm around her again, gently cupping the swell through her sweater.

"I told you they'd be far more accepting than you thought, " she whispered into the Omega's ear.

"I know… but I'm freaking out about practically everything right now… I was just scared Ruby would be mad."

"I know, and I'm the one that has to face your father when Ruby inevitably spills the beans."

Yang chuckled, "yeah, good luck with that."

"I'd face down a lion for you; I'm sure I can manage a conversation with your father."

"I'm sure you can, too, " she cooed just before Ruby forced a marshmallow on a stick into her hand, that giddy, childish smile never fading. 

"C'mon, it's tradition!"

"Yeah, I know, s'mores always were your favorite part."

"Seeing Ruby smile about s'mores is quickly becoming my favorite part, " Blake teased as Weiss suddenly cursed, her marshmallow a burning mass at the base of the fire. 

Yang smiled, resting a hand over Winter's on her middle. All the fears and worries she had, at least for the moment, could fade away. She was happy, and, so long as they were camping, everything was perfect.


End file.
